europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandenburg (Europa Universalis II)
Brandenburg is a country in Europa Universalis II. It is an Elector of the Holy Roman Empire. In normal games its provinces are coloured gray, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Brandenburg Should it cease to exist, Brandenburg can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point before the end of 1610. It will have its normal latin techgroup. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be German and usually Catholic or Protestant. The following provinces may form Brandenburg: *Brandenburg (the default capital) *Kustrin Starting Position Brandenburg only exists at the start of the 1419, 1492, and 1617 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Brandenburg has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls two core provinces, Brandenburg and Kustrin, and has one more core (Magdeburg) that it does not control. Brandenburg also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Brandenburg has German culture, Catholic religion, and 130 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls three core provinces – Brandenburg, Kustrin, and Magdeburg, and has two more cores (Poznan and Silesia) that it does not control. Brandenburg also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Brandenburg has German culture, Protestant religion, and 500 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls six core provinces – Brandenburg, Kleves, Kustrin, Magdeburg, Memel, and Prussia. There are three other core provinces that it does not control – Munster, Poznan, and Silesia Brandenburg also has the following stability and technology: AI Priorities Brandenburg uses the Prussia.ai AI file. Colonization If Brandenburg colonizes, it will focus on the continents of Europe, Asia, and Africa. It will prioritize the region of West Africa, and the areas of Canton and the Balkans. However, since its expansion value is 0, it will almost never attempt to explore or colonize. If it does ever send out a colonist, Brandenburg will establish a trading post 20% of the time, has a 10 bonus to chances of establishing a new colony next to an existing one (default is 50), and a -1 to establishing a colony next to another country (default is -50) Trading Brandenburg's trade settings are identical to the default AI. War Brandenburg will focus its wars against Poland and Pommern. It has a warmonger value of 80 (compared to the default of 10). It is willing to fight further from home than the default (2.0 compared to 1.0), is less likely to focus on defending/liberating its own provinces than the default (1.0 compared to 2.0), and is generally more aggressive (3.0 vs 1.0). All other settings are identical to the default. Monarchs The monarchs file for Brandenburg contains two monarchs whose reigns end before the start of the game. Whilst they will not appear in-game, they are included here for completeness. Leaders Brandenburg does not have any admirals, explorers, or conquistadors. Generals Events Brandenburg has a major events file. Holy Roman Empire events These events are all to do with religious politics within the Holy Roman Empire. For these events, we have grouped several HRE states together as "The Protestant Princes". These countries are Baden, Hannover, Hessen, The Palatinat, Saxony, and Wurzburg, regardless of their actual religion. The League of Schmalkalden This event is triggered if Austria exists, and Brandenburg is either Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1527 and 1st January 1529. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Give it your support, option B is Ignore it The Evangelic Union This event happens if Brandenburg is Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1605 and 1st January 1609. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options, option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral The Catholic League This event happens if Brandenburg is Catholic or Counter-Reform Catholic between 1st January 1607 and 1st January 1609. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral. Inheritances These events deal with some inheritances that Brandenburg had. The Kleve Inheritance These events are triggered by The Kleve Inheritance event for Kleves. The Kleves event happens on 25th March 1609, and each of the three options will trigger events for both Kleves and The Palatinat If Kleves chooses the first option, Brandenburg inherits Kleves and gains cores on Kleves and Munster. It also triggers an event for The Palatinat giving them a 60 month (5 year) casus belli on Kleves. If Kleves chooses the second option, the Palatinat inherits Kleves, and this triggers an event giving Brandenburg a 60 month (5 year) casus belli on The Palatinat and -100 Relations with them. If Kleves chooses the third option, Brandenburg gains a 60 month (5 year) casus belli on Kleves, and -50 Relations with them. The Pommern Inheritance These events are triggered by The Pommern Inheritance event for Pommern, which happens on 10th March 1637. If Pommern selects the first or second of three options, this event happens. The first option cedes the province of Vorpommern to Sweden before the inheritance. The effects of this event are that Brandenburg Inherits Pommern, gains cores on Danzig, Hinterpommern, and Vorpommern, and loses 100 relations with Sweden. Prussian Events In real life Brandenburg merged with Prussia via personal union between the rulers of the two states. These events simulate that merger. The incorporation of Prussia into Brandenburg This event is triggered by a Prussian event. The Prussian event happens if Brandenburg exists at any point between 1st January 1615 and 1st June 1700, and can happen up to 300 days (10 months) after the trigger. This event is triggered if Prussia chooses the first of two options. There are two options to this event, which share most of the same effects. Option A is Keep Polish Sovereignty, Option B is Defy Polish Sovereignty Whichever option is chosen, Brandenburg will inherit Prussia, gain Cores on Memel and Prussia, and the culture in both provinces will (if they are owned by Brandenburg after the inheritance) change to German culture. Option A reduces Relations with Poland by 25, Option B reduces them by 100, and adds 200 ducats to the treasury. The Kingdom of Prussia This event happens between 1st January 1701 and 1st January 1760 if The Incorporation of Prussia into Brandenburg happened, and Brandenburg owns the province of Prussia. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is The Kingdom of Prussia is born!, option B is Stay Elector-Prince! Option A adds 150 ducats to the treasury, reduces relations with Austria by 40, adds three diplomats, changes the culture of Memel and Prussia provinces to German, and makes Brandenburg become Prussia. It also gives Brandenburg/Prussia the following cores: Anhalt, Brandenburg, Bremen, Hannover, Hessen, Holstein, Kleves, Koln, Kustrin, Magdeburg, Mainz, Mecklemburg, Munster, Oldenburg, Pfalz, Sachsen Silesia, and Vorpommern. Option B increases Stability by 2, increases relations with Austria by 40, and changes the culture of Memel and Prussia provinces to German. Other Events These events don't fit into any of the other sections Reform of the Brandenburg Army This event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1640. It has an expiry date of 1660, but since there are no other triggers, and Brandenburg cannot be recreated during this period, that has no effect. There are three options. Option A is Offensive Army Reform, Option B is Defensive Army Reform, Option C is Navy Reform It has the following effects: (Note: all new troops will appear in a random province) The League of Ausburg This event is triggered by a French event. The French event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1676 (if France does not exist on this date, but is recreated, the trigger could be as late as 1st January 1681). Brandenburg has two options. Option A is Defy French Claims, option B is Ignore it The Brandenburg African Trade Company This event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1682. It has an expiry date of 1st January 1683, but this is irrelevant as there are no other triggers, and Brandenburg cannot be recreated during this period. The event will give Brandenburg a goods manufactory in a random province, 5 merchants, an explorer in a random province, and +400 trade technology. Protestants expelled from France This event is triggered by a French event of the same name. The French event happens if France is Catholic or Counter-Reformed Catholic between 1st January 1681 and 1st January 1688, and happens up to 30 days after the trigger. It increases Brandenburg's Stability by 1, and adds both 5000 population and 1 province tax in four random provinces. Events that can't happen There are two events in Brandenburg's events file that are commented out, which means that the game does not know they are there. They can be activated for your games by editing the events file to remove the # at the start of each line of the event. The Constitutional Struggle This event would happen up to 30 days after 1640, with an expiry date of 1670. There would be three options, Support Junkers, Support Burghers, and Move towards Autocracy. The effects would be as follows: The Taxation Reform This event would happen up to 30 days after 1650, with an expiry date of 1670. There would be two options, Increase taxes and Support free trade. It would have the following effects: Category:Europa Universalis II HRE countries